


Roommates

by rutherfords (seblaiens)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Quiet Sex, Religion, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/rutherfords
Summary: Sometimes during Templar training, Cullen's mind wanders to what he does with his roommate behind closed doors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kink meme prompt: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/16500.html?thread=64432756#t64432756

Cullen’s mind is wandering. 

 

He should be focused on reciting the Chant, prove that he remembered the verses they were told to study in preparation for today, but all he can feel is the hot feeling of someone staring at him from the side. He doesn’t need to crane his neck to know who it is, keeps his eyes locked on the candle that’s burning down in front of him. The pain in his knees from being on the floor for almost half an hour helps block out any distractions, and he needs all of his mind to be focused so he doesn’t stumble over his words, but it’s getting harder and harder to ignore Alistair’s stare. 

 

When he comes to a new verse in the Chant, Cullen risks a glance over to where Alistair is kneeling himself, making the other boy smile at him. Cullen himself scowls at his roommate, annoyed that he would distract Cullen during one of his last times in the Chantry. He’d get sent to Kinloch Hold soon to become one of the Templars there watching over the mages, and he doesn’t want to make a bad impression during his last week - lest they think he’s not ready to take his vigil and decide to keep him in training a little longer.

 

“Cullen.” The voice of one of the Senior Templars interrupts his thoughts, and Cullen turns back towards the candle in front of him, a blush rising hotly on his cheeks. He’s embarrassed that he’s gotten caught, so he goes back to mumbling the Chant with even more vigor than before. 

 

He tries to not think of Alistair’s hands on his body, the feeling of his lips against Cullen’s - the memory of a thick cock in his hands the few times they had dared to go that far in their dorm room that didn’t have any locks. They always had to be so careful, so quiet, and Cullen remembers the indentation of his own teeth on his hand when Alistair had crawled beneath the sheets and took him in his mouth. His cock twitches inside his breeches, and Cullen is glad they’re wearing their recruit armor with the Templar sash tied around their waist and hanging down in front of their crotch. 

 

It’s late at night when they’re allowed back to their rooms, Cullen and Alistair walking silently side by side. The sun will rise in just a short few hours and they’d be expected at breakfast, but Cullen doesn’t mind a night without sleep. He likes the struggle of staying awake the next day - it shows dedication he thinks, and he always looks down on the recruits that fall asleep during history classes or can’t hold their sword straight for longer than a minute at a time. Alistair is one of them, and Cullen would hate him had he not been forced to share a room with him and consequently get to know him better. He might be not the best student, but he’s a good friend. 

 

“Well, that was a waste of time,” Alistair says as he closes the door behind them, watching as Cullen already takes off his armour, placing it neatly on the stand next to his bed. He’s methodical about it, years of experience making it easy for him to unfasten the straps and maneuver the heavy plates around as if they weighed nothing at all. Once out of his armour, he turns around  to Alistair who is still leaning against the door.

 

“It’s not a waste. It’s important to know the Chant by heart - faith can guide you through trying times.”

 

Cullen knows Alistair isn’t the best Andrastian, that he barely has faith in the Maker. It irks him sometimes, how flippant he can be about something so important in Cullen’s life, but he’s come to accept Alistair as he is - the class clown, the one who does things to amuse the other boys, fully knowing he’ll be punished for it later on and still doing it just to change up the routine they’ve all been living for years. He’s popular, way more popular than Cullen himself, who the other boys only talk about to call him a _ ‘know-it-all.’ _ Sometimes he wants to announce his relationship with Alistair to them all, tell them that he’s the one Alistair spends his quiet moments with, but he knows it would hurt his chances of rising up in the ranks in the Templar Order. Once associated with fraternising, it was hard to get rid of the reputation it brought onto oneself. 

 

Alistair barely rolls his eyes when Cullen kneels in front of his bed again, saying one last prayer before taking off the rest of his clothes and changing into his night tunic. Alistair changes as well, looking over at Cullen lying in his bed, illuminated only by a candle lamp that’s standing on Alistair’s bedside table. He’s got his back turned towards Alistair, trying his best to keep his eyes closed and not turn around and watch Alistair strip - he’s better than that, doesn’t need to ogle his friend’s naked body. He wouldn’t touch himself with Alistair in the same room, anyway. 

 

“Scoot over.” 

 

Cullen swallows as he complies, shifting closer to the side of the bed that’s pressed against the wall. Alistair climbs into bed with him, his chest tight against Cullen’s back.The bed is too small for the two of them, probably designed to be that way to discourage the recruits from hopping into bed with each other. It’s never stopped them before.

 

Cullen shivers when Alistair’s hand snakes around his body, turning in his arms and pressing their lips together chastely. His cock is rock hard and his heart is beating a mile a minute as he touches Alistair’s naked body with trembling hands - he clearly hadn’t bothered putting on his sleeping clothes. Cullen groans into their kiss, opening his mouth to let Alistair’s tongue slip inside, tracing over his teeth before rubbing against Cullen’s own. Alistair breaks off the kiss for a second, sliding closer to Cullen until he is pressed between the wall and Alistair, no room to turn away from Alistair’s touches. He’s sliding his hand beneath Cullen’s tunic, touching his thighs and ass, feather-light strokes between his cheeks. Cullen pulls back from the kiss, pressing his lips together when one of Alistair’s fingers ghosts over his hole. They’ve never gotten that far, staying in safe territory without much need to explore further, but Cullen’s cock jerks at the touch and press of the digit.

 

“I have some oil,” Alistair whispers, already getting out of bed and walking over to the chest at the foot of his bed, rummaging through it until he finds a glass flask, holding it up triumphantly. Cullen looks at his hard cock as he walks back, bouncing with each step Alistair takes.

  
“Where did you get that?” 

 

“I… asked around. Said it was for personal use, only.” 

 

Cullen hums, closing his eyes. He doesn’t want to other boys to gossip about them, but Alistair and he barely talk outside of their room - nobody should be suspicious about what happens between them at night. They’re always quiet.

 

“Do you… want to?” Alistair asks. Cullen bites his lip.

 

“I heard it hurts, from the others.” 

 

“We can stop if it starts hurting?” Alistair suggests, pressing his chest against Cullen’s and reaching down to take both of their cocks in hand, stroking them together. Cullen closes his eyes and sighs, moving his hips slightly. Alistair’s hand is getting slick from both of their pre-come, and the thought of having Alistair inside him makes even more dribble out of him. 

 

“Alright,” Cullen nods, reluctantly turning onto his stomach, turning his head so he can look at the candle’s flickering light on the walls. Alistair gets on his knees behind him, uncorking the flask and spreading the oil on his fingers before touching Cullen’s hole again, spreading his cheeks with the other hand. He massages the tight hole for a few seconds before pushing his middle finger inside, easily slipping in till the second knuckle, before Cullen clenches and breathes out sharply. 

 

“Pain?” Alistair asks, hoping his voice sounds steady and not as shaky as he feels. 

 

“More oil,” Cullen rasps, turning his head into the pillow and grabbing a fists full of the sheets beneath him. His whole body feels hot and tense, but Alistair’s finger doesn’t hurt as much as it feels out of place - Cullen’s cock is still hard, rubbing against the coarse sheets and steadily leaking fluid. Alistair begins thrusting his finger in and out, slowly, rubbing over his hole with the thumb of his other hand to try to relax the muscle - Cullen’s way too tense for this, Alistair knows even without experience. He leans down to kiss Cullen’s back, halting as he’s just about to pull back - he’s heard about kissing and licking _ there _ , and how it’s supposed to feel good.

 

He pulls out his finger, ignoring Cullen’s confused sound as Alistair lies down on the bed as well, between Cullen’s legs. He presses more kisses onto Cullen’s ass before sticking out his tongue and letting it trail down Cullen’s crack, stopping over his hole. 

 

“Maker, Alistair, what are you  _ doing _ -” Cullen cuts himself off with a groan when Alistair begins to lick him in earnest, the wet tongue against his hole feeling better than anything he had expected. Cullen rubs himself against the sheets, feeling the wet spot beneath him getting bigger and bigger, spreading out over the sheets. After a few seconds, Alistair’s finger is back, pushing into him easier than before, without much resistance. His tongue is still licking around where his finger is disappearing inside Cullen, tasting more oil than skin, and he slowly pushes his ring finger in alongside the first one. Cullen groans, bearing down against the uncomfortably tight feeling, but he’s taking it better than before.

 

Sweat is dripping from Cullen’s forehead onto the pillow. Each time Alistair pushes in, he brushes against a spot that feels so good Cullen’s toes curl. He forces himself to keep his legs straight, moaning into the pillow and hoping that it would block most of the sound. 

 

Alistair gets back on his knees, watching his fingers thrust into Cullen, stretching him for his cock. He’s not sure if he should add another one, looking down at his cock to try to judge if he should, and adding a third one just to play it safe. Cullen is groaning into the pillow, the muscles in his back tightening, but he’s trying his best to stay relaxed for Alistair.

 

“Do you think you’re ready?” Alistair asks, pulling out his fingers and reaching for the oil again, slicking his cock up. Cullen shrugs, but mutters a quiet ‘yes’ after a few seconds of pondering.

 

“Get on your side,” Alistair says, lying behind Cullen. He takes his cock in hand, pressing it against Cullen’s hole, just resting it there for a few seconds before he begins pushing in. He listens to Cullen’s heavy breathing, the quiet moans of pleasure as he thrusts in deeper and deeper.

 

Cullen grabs the sheets, biting his tongue to keep himself from making more noises. He can’t believe how good it feels to have Alistair inside him, stretching him more than he thought possible. He can feel his cock pulsing between his legs, already embarrassingly close to spilling all over himself, and he’s not even being touched. Cullen can’t keep quiet when Alistair begins fucking into him, pulling out and pushing back in at a steady rhythm, the other boys hands on his hips, squeezing his flesh. Alistair’s breathing is hot and wet against his neck, just as heavy as Cullen’s own.

 

When he particularly hard thrust hits that spot inside Cullen again, he swears he can see stars in front of his eyes. His cock jerks wildly, pumping out more pre-come, which is dripping down the head onto Cullen’s abdomen, from where it runs down his body until it gets soaked up by the mattress. He’s so close to coming, and Alistair keeps on hitting that spot inside of him, Cullen’s body clenching and clenching, until he thinks he cannot possibly wind himself up more - and then he’s coming, soiling the sheets without any touch to his cock. It seems as if there’s no stopping, and Cullen has to bite into the pillow to not cry out and wake up the other’s in their beds - the walls are thin, and the bed is creaking loudly enough that Cullen thinks some might already know what’s happening in their room.

 

Alistair pushes at his back until Cullen is lying on his front, leaning over him and thrusting down, holding himself up with his hands on either side of Cullen’s body. Sweat drips down Alistair’s forehead onto Cullen’s back, and he bites his teeth together as he comes himself, closing his eyes and arching his body. He can’t stop himself from groaning out, biting his lip when he realises how loud he’s being. He stays inside Cullen a little bit longer, until his arms ache from holding himself up, and then lets himself fall back down onto the bed. 

 

Cullen feels as though his lower body is made out of jelly, his softening cock still throbbing and his legs almost completely devoid of any feeling. He feels strangely empty without Alistair’s cock inside, and he hesitantly reaches back to feel over his ass, stroking over his hole. He’s completely wet between his cheeks and more sensitive than he’s ever been in that area - he wonders if he would feel it tomorrow morning during practice. Maybe it would be obvious to everyone else that Alistair had fucked him the night before from the way he would walk, or the way he would hold himself. He bites his lip when he turns onto his side to face Alistair and feels his come trickle out of him - the sheets are a mess already, so he doesn’t bother trying to find something he could clean himself with. 

 

“How… was it?” Alistair asks, his eyes closed but facing up at the ceiling. Cullen licks over his lips, trying to find words for what just happened.

 

“It was… really good,” he admits eventually, curling himself against Alistair’s body, his his forehead pressed against Alistair’s shoulder. “I liked it.”

 

“Good.” Alistair’s smiling up at the ceiling, opening his eyes eventually and turning to face Cullen. He presses a kiss to his lips, deepening it when Cullen opens his mouth, their tongues sliding against each other once more. Alistair breaks the kiss after a few seconds, leaning up a little so he can look out of the small window of their dorm. “It’s already getting light out, I should probably get into my own bed…”

 

“Alright,” Cullen agrees, already getting sleepy. He won’t have much time for rest, but he’s hoping for at least an hour before they have to be up for the pre-breakfast Chantry sermon. “Can you give me my tunic?”

 

“Yes, sure,” Alistair gets up from Cullen’s bed, reaching down to pick up Cullen’s clothes before getting dressed in his own sleepwear. After a second of hesitation, he opens their window to allow fresh air to come into the room, hoping it would get rid of the smell of their sweat and the oil. There might be an unexpected room check, and Alistair knows how important it is for Cullen to keep this between only them. 

 

“Good night,” he says as he gets into his own, cold bed, already missing the warmth of Cullen’s body by his side. He doesn’t get an answer - Cullen is probably asleep already. Alistair sighs. He’ll miss his roommate, but he knows how long Cullen’s been waiting to get assigned. By the end of the week, he will have taken his vigil before being shipped off to Ferelden’s Circle, doing whatever the Templar’s duty in there is. Alistair might have fallen asleep during that particular lesson.

 

He’s happy for Cullen, he really is. 

  
But he doesn’t think he’ll ever get a better roommate again.


End file.
